Compared with the traditional protection, a control plane of an automatically switched optical network (ASON) has no significant advantage in service protection recovery capability, protection recovery time and safety and reliability, but has the advantages in network resource utilization rate and service recovery flexibility.
The traditional protection has the significant advantages in recovery time and safety and reliability, but has a low network resource utilization rate. Through planning, the traditional protection adopts the manner of reserving and configuring the resource in a system, and takes the reservation resource in the system as a service protection resource, switches the service loaded on the work path to the reserved protection resource through the manner of fast bridging and switching when the work path has failure, so as to complete the fast recovery capability of the service. The traditional protection has some influences in the fixed occupancy of the network resource, the network traffic and the load balancing, thereby it cannot perform allocation on demand according to the actual network resource.
The ASON control plane (the control plane of ASON) can dynamically and real-timely collect the network resource. According to the occupancy and distribution of the network resource, it can employ load balancing and traffic control strategy to implement routing selection and resource allocation according to call request, and to provide the peer to peer service establishment and the recovery capability through the manner of call control. Although the service switching time and the safety and reliability of the recovery capability provided by the ASON control plane lag behind the traditional protection, the ASON control plane can more flexibly collect and use the network idle resource, and the ASON control plane needs no fixed resource occupancy manner and has a higher resource utilization rate.